Fairly Odd Origins
by Luiz4200
Summary: Why is Vicky so Icky? Why doesn't Tootie have Fairy Godparents? These and other questions will be answered on this fic.
1. Vicky

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Fairly OddParents or any character from any of the series.**

**Fairly Odd Origins – Vicky**

Vicky was in her home being babysat by her Uncle Vic while her parents (Vic's yonger brother and sister-in-law) are in the hospital trying to be sure Vicky's soon-to-be born sibling would be born safely. Because her parents believe a hospital not to be place for a little girl they forced her to endure her Evil Uncle, not that they didn't know how Evil Vic is, it's just that they were too scared of him to refuse. Ever since her parents were expecting for a second child Vic was given more time to torture his niece.

"Vicky, I'm going to the hospital to see if your mom will finally deliver your new sibling. Meanwhile my brother Vic will babysit you." Vicky's Dad says.

"Why does it have to be Uncle Vic?" Vicky asks.

"Because he's family I only have to pay half the price any other babysitter would charge." Vicky's Dad explains.

"You can take the difference from my allowance but please don't leave me with Uncle Vic." Vicky pleads.

"Sorry but it's too late." Vicky's Dad says as Vic arrives. "Your uncle is already here. Vic, if we're not here by nine o'clock you can put her into bed. Goodbye."

"Bed, Twerpette." Vic says after his little brother leaves.

"But it's just six o'clock." Vicky says.

"But it's nine o'clock somewhere. Bed!" Vic replies.

In her bedroom, Vicky was so sad she threw a 9-ball at a wall and a BOOM was heard. A huge man in army clothing wearing a floaty crown and carrying a big wand appears in front of her.

"Hi, Vicky. I am Jorgen Von Strangle, your FAIRY GODPARENT!" Jorgen writes FAIRY GODPARENT with the military style of lettering – something like the letters used in the screen title for 'Talkin' Trash'.

**Intro song:**

_Vicky is an average kid that no one understands._

_Mom and Dad and Vic always giving her commands _

_Vic: Bed twerpette! _

_The doom and gloom up in her room is broken instantly by her magic pit bull,_

_He grants her every wish cuz in reality_

_He is her Oddparent_

_Fairly Oddparent_

_Jorgen: Wands and muscles. Puny crowny things _

_Oddparent, fairly odd parent_

_Really mod, peapod, buff bod, hot rod _

_Vicky: Obtuse, rubber goose, green moose, guava juice, giant snake, birthday cake, large fries, chocolate shake! Oddparent, fairly odd parent_

_It flips your lid when you are the kid with a fairly oddparent! _

_Vic: Yeah right! (POP!)_

**Back to the fic.**

"Do I have a Fairy Godparent?" Vicky asks.

"Affirmative, stupid puny human. But Da Rules requires you to keep it a secret otherwise you'll lose and forget me FOREVER. But don't worry, Vicky. I can disguise myself as any animal or object I want."

"I want a puppy."

Jorgen BOOMs himself into a pitbull.

Vicky is scared. "What do I do now?"

"You can make any wishes as you want and I'll grant anyone that's not against Da Rules."

"I wish Uncle Vic dies." Vicky says.

"Stupid puny human! You can't wish for anyone's death. And why would you wish that for a relative of yours?" Jorgen asks.

"Uncle Vic is so mean. He always places my head in a toilet, forces me to do all the household chores, leaves me starving and all sorts of Evil deeds I'm too scared to even mention." Vicky answers.

"You shouldn't be so soft, Vicky. If you want to get rid of all that bossing you must be tougher an meaner than him." Jorgen says.

"In that case I wish I was meaner and tougher than you and him together."

That wish results in the birth of Icky Vicky, who goes down to confront her Uncle Vic.

"Twerpette! I thought I told you to go to your bed. What are you doing here?" Vic asks.

"I'm here to say your time here is over, Uncle Vic. Now get lost before I show you the door." Vicky commands.

Vic tries to stop his niece with the weapons system he installed there during the other times he babysat her but Vicky had already removed her bracelet and she was able to dodge all the weapons and grab her Uncle to kick him away from home. Her parents and their newborn Tootie arrived sooner than expected and saw Vic running away saying he would never visit them again. They were at first happy with the idea of never seeing him again but this happiness ended when they saw the new Vicky, who forced them to prepare dinner while she waited upstairs.

"Vicky, you shouldn't be so mean to your parents. You're making them suffer." Jorgen says.

"It's either them or me, Jorgen. And I wish I had one million dollars."

"It would be counterfeiting and it's against DA RULES."

"Then I wish I won it in a game show."

"IT'S ALSO AGAINST DA RULES TO OBTAIN UNFAIR ADVANTAGE IN ANY COMPETITION."

"Then I wish a rich boy to love me and eventually marry me."

"It's also against Da Rules to interfere with true love."

Vicky is still too young to consider world domination. "Then as long as I keep control over my parents I don't need a Fairy Godparent anymore."

"Because you said that I am no longer your Fairy Godparent. And I'm glad because I don't like granting wishes to such a mean kid. You'll be allowed to remember me until you're eighteen. Goodbye."

Jorgen leaves Vicky's life ready to place a photograph of her into his godkid Hall of Infamy. In the next morning, Vicky's new attitude got the attention of her classmates and a teacher who believed it to be the work of FAIRY GODPARENTS and spazzed while yelling that.

**Next one will be about Tootie and will be ready as soon as I manage it to be long enough for my taste. Please review.**


	2. Tootie

**Fairly Odd Origins – Tootie**

It was a night like any other at Vicky's house. Her sister and her parents are scared of her. Vicky was soaking Tootie's head in the toilet. Vicky and Doidle were eating substantial food while Tootie and her parents were not. Then she leaves home for her job babysitting children (i.e. torturing twerps).

"Don't you dare to tell anyone I'm evil. Or else." Vicky shows the weapons pointed at them – they get the message.

Day after day it's the same thing but one day something unusual happened. Tootie finds a nine-ball and decides to throw it at the wall. It breaks, releasing a tanned-skin man floating in the air. He wears a ponytail, is very muscular and seems to believe they make him sexy. He then introduces himself to Tootie.

"Hola, Tootie. Jo soy Juandissimo Magnifico, your Fairy Godparent." Juandissimo says.

**Intro song:**

_Tootie is an average kid that no one understands._

_Mom and Dad and Vicky always giving her commands _

_Vicky: Bed twerpette! _

_The doom and gloom up in her room is broken instantly by her oddly colored ferret,_

_He grants her every wish cuz in reality_

_He is her Oddparent_

_Fairly Oddparent _

_Juandissimo: Wands and wings (rips his shirt) Sexy muscle things (pops another shirt)_

_Oddparent, fairly odd parent_

_Really mod, peapod, buff bod, hot rod _

_Tottie: Obtuse, rubber goose, green moose, guava juice, giant snake, birthday cake, large fries, chocolate shake! Oddparent, fairly odd parent_

_It flips your lid when you are the kid with a fairly oddparent! _

_Vicky: Yeah right! __(POP!)_

**Back to the fic.**

"A Fairy Godparent?" Tootie asks. "Are you gonna turn a pumpkin into a carriage and give me a dress so I can go to a ball and meet my Prince Charming?"

"As your Fairy Godparent I'm gonna grant every wish you make but you must obey El Rules. The most important rule is..."

"I wish I had a pony." Juandissimo POOFs a pony. "With a diamond-encrusted saddle." (POOF)

"As I was saying about El Rules..."

"I can hardly wait to show my new pony to my parents."

"No! What are you gonna say when they ask you how did you get it? Internet?" Juandissimo asks.

"No. I'm gonna tell them a nice fairy godparent granted me a wish."

"No! The most important rule about having a Fairy Godparent is..."

Before Juandissimo finishes explaining it Tootie rides to the living room and shows her pony to her parents.

"Mom! Dad! I have a fairy godparent and he gave me this pony."

A strong BOOM is heard and Jorgen Von Strangle appears.

"Tootie! You revealed the existence of your Fairy Godparent."

"What happened?"

"I tried to warn you, Tootie. The most important rule is never revealing you have a fairy godparent. Now you'll lose me."

Jorgen and Juandissimo put sunglasses on while Jorgen uses forgeticin on Tootie. Not wanting to lose her fairy godparent, she jumps on the forgeticin trying to stop Jorgen from erasing her memory but only causes a superexposition that damages her teeth like it happened to Crocker.

"You'll never have a Fairy Godparent again unless some kid with Fairy Godparents lends them to you." Jorgen says.

Once Tootie and her parents forget she ever had a fairy godparent, Jorgen and Juandissimo leave, unaware that Vicky came home earlier and watched everything. Because of that she remembers about fairies.

"So Crockopot was right." Vicky says. "Fairy Godparents exist and grant wishes to unhappy kids. I must keep an eye at the twerps I torture and see if one of them wishes for something that helps me to take over the world. But I can't admit I know it's fairy work or the fairies and the things the twerps wish will be taken away from me."

In the next morning, Vicky and Tootie's parents take Tootie to Dr. Bender so he would put braces on her. Dr. Bender tries to convince her parents to pay for see-through braces but Vicky forbids them from spending extra money on that and Tootie is forced to wear the braces she's usually seen wearing.

Crocker sees Tootie wearing braces. "Tootie wearing braces? A few days ago her teeth seemed to be perfect? Something like that happened to me on March, 15th, 1972 but I can't remember exactly what happened except for that device telling me Fairy Godparents exist. Now it all makes sense. At some point in the past I had FAIRY GODPARENTS but for some reason lost them in an incident that deformed my looks and the same thing happened to Tootie. Well, if she doesn't have FAIRY GODPARENTS anymore I won't bother stalking her. FAIRIES!"

**I hope I didn't exaggerate with all those things I added to make this chapter long enough for my taste. Please R&R but don't expect any updates to come in a close future. Suggestions are welcome.**


	3. Jorgen Von Strangle

**Fairly Odd Origins – Jorgen Von Strangle**

The Von Strangles were happy for their newborn son Jorgen except for two details: he was too huge for a baby fairy and had no wings. Dr. Studwell, Rip Studwell's father, said that with his huge size Jorgen could claim not to have wings because they're too girly.

"But what about floating and flying?" Jorgen's Dad asks, worried about Jorgen's life. "How will he live a normal life without that?"

"Don't worry, Mr. and Mrs. Von Strangle." Dr. Studwell reassures. "Unlike what most fairies think, wings aren't so essential to floating. He'll be floating normally with or without them. Wings are only to increase flight speed. They can be replaced with this (produces a pack) They're called jet-packs. Someday, in a very distant future, a non-magical race of creatures that are going to exist in that sphere connected via rainbow to Fairy World will develop a device like that."

A few years later, Jorgen is at school, where some kids tease him for not having a normal-sized body, not having wings and being too strong to use normal wands. Jorgen tried to blast away those bullies but was stopped by the teacher.

"Jorgen Von Strangle." The teacher scolds him. "You can't harm other fairy kids just because they tease you. They can only get punishments approved by Da Rules."

Since then, Jorgen has devoted his spare time to two main activities: working out his body so it would become even more muscular; and studying Da Rules so he would always know when a chance to bring pain to others would arise so they would be afraid to tease him again. When Jorgen went to Carl Poofy Pants Fairy High School he had no friends until a beautiful female fairy nearly as tall as him talked to him.

"You're Jorgen Von Strangle, right? Why are you so lonely?" The female fairy asks, with some hints of a romantic interest.

"Those stupid puny fairies used to tease me for being different and not having those "girly" wings until I became too tough for them to dare to get close. You're the first person to talk to me by free and spontaneous will in years." Jorgen explains.

"What do you expect from life being lonely like that?" She asks.

"The Fairy Council is searching for more tough soldiers and rule enforcers." Jorgen proudly explains. "They've even offered me a scolarship. But I, Jorgen Von Strangle, soon-to-be the toughest fairy in the universe, have already talked too much about myself. What about you? Do you intend to be one of those so-called Fairy Godparents who will grant wishes to the non-magical creatures who are gonna live that world connected via rainbow to Fairy World?"

"No. I'll become the new Tooth Fairy." She reveals her plans.

"Good luck for ya." Jorgen says.

"Thanks, Jorgen." She says.

"Do you have plans for tonight?" Jorgen asks.

**Sorry if it was short. I couldn't find anything else to add to Jorgen's origin. If there's any other character whose origin you would like to see a fic about tell me and I'll see what I can do. Please review.**


	4. Dad

**Dad**

A few days after winning that race, Timmy's Dad was still showing it off alongside his girlfriend, Timmy's Mom. Suddenly, a friend of theirs appears.

"Hi, Sheldon." Mom says. "Wanna see Dad's trophy? It's pretty big."

"I know." Sheldon replies. "But it's not so big as mine." He points at a bigger trophy. "I won it at a bicycle race. Do you wanna go at my home where we can see it better?"

"Sure thing, Sheldon." She replies. "Bye, Dad."

Dad stares at the couple leaving him behind and, for the first time on his life, he angrily says: "Dinkleberg!".

A few months later, in Fairy World, Jorgen Von Strangle is about to make an important announcement.

"The fame and fortune Billy Gates got when he invented the Internet he's now too happy to need Fairy Godparents so Cosmo and Wanda must be reassigned." Jorgen says and then turns to the two fairies. "Your new assigned godchild is a boy whose love abandoned him a few months ago and he still hasn't got over it. His name is (nobody pays attention at this part as Cosmo POOFs his three-headed-dragon, who fortunately leaves without causing any harm and went unnoticed by Jorgen) but everyone knows him as Dad." Jorgen says and then POOFs Cosmo and Wanda to Earth.

At his room, Dad is so upset he grabs a nine-ball and throws it away, releasing two fairies.

"Hi, Dad. I'm Cosmo."

"And I'm Wanda."

"And we're your FAIRY GODPARENTS!" The two fairies say in unison.

**Intro song.**

Dad is an average kid that no one understands.

Mommy and Pappy and Vic always giving him commands

Vic: Bed twerp!

The doom and gloom up in his room is broken instantly by his magic little fish,

They grant his every wish cuz in reality

They are his Oddparents

Fairly Oddparents

Wanda: Like wands and like wings

Cosmo: Like floaty crowny things

Oddparents, fairly odd parents

Really mod, peapod, buff bod, hot rod

Dad: Obtuse, rubber goose, green moose, guava juice, giant snake, birthday cake, large fries, chocolate shake! Oddparents, fairly odd parents

It flips your lid when you are the kid with fairly oddparents!

Vic: Yeah right! (POP! Vic's head is turned into Dinkleberg's)

**Intro ends.**

"What?" Dad asks. "Fairies are real. Cool. And what does it mean about _my_ Fairy Godparents?"

"You, like, make wishes and then we grant it." Cosmo explains.

"Cool." Dad replies. "The girl I love left me for a boy named Sheldon Dinkleberg and I wish she came back to me."

"I'm, like, sorry, Dad." Wanda says. "But Da Rules forbids interference with true love."

"Who cares about rules?" Dad asks.

"I do." Jorgen says as he BOOMs himself at the Turner household. "If you want to keep your Fairy Godparents you'd better obey Da Rules. Is that clear?" Dad nods in agreement. "That's better." Jorgen says and then BOOMs himself away.

"Who's that guy?" Dad asks, scared at him.

"That's Jorgen Von Strangle." Wanda says. "He's, like, the toughest fairy in the universe. And he doesn't like when someone breaks Da Rules."

"And true love is something too cute to be tampered with." Cosmo says. "We wouldn't like to interfere with that. Rules or no Rules."

"Fine." Dad says. "Then I wish Sheldon Dinkleberg dies."

"We can't do it." Wanda says.

"And, for that matter, we can't have him maimed, injury or beaten." Cosmo adds.

"Drat." Dad says. "So how can I impress Mom so I could have her back?"

"I know. I know." Cosmo says as he raises his hand. "You could wish for a cool superpower like heat vision."

"Cosmo." Wanda says. "You said you would never suggest this again since what happened to our last godchild."

"Why?" Cosmo asks. "What happened to B-?" Wanda interrupts Cosmo to prevent him from revealing to their godchild the identity of their previous one.

"Heat vision?" Dad thinks about that. "What a good idea. I wish I had heat vision."

Cosmo raises his wand and POOF, Dad now has heat vision.

"What are you gonna do with your heat vision, Dad?" Wanda asks.

"Isn't that obvious?" Dad asks in reply. "I'll use it to hit Dinkleberg so Mom will have no choice but coming back to me."

The fairies gasp in horror.

"Hey, there they are." Dad says as he sees Mom and Sheldon through the window. He tries to hit Sheldon but instead hits the mirror Mom was using. The beam is reflected back to Dad. "DINKLEBERG!"

"Dad, you can't harm people like that." Wanda says.

"Dinkleberg should have thought about that before stealing my girl." Dad says. "I don't mind which means I'm gonna utilize for it. Even threat-mantic letters."

"Well, I care." Jorgen says as he BOOMs himself back there. "And you're too mean to deserve Fairy Godparents and they'll be reassigned." Dad uses his vision on Jorgen. Bad mistake. "You'll regret that, puny Earth kid." Jorgen removes the heat vision and erases Dad's memory of having Fairy Godparents. Cosmo and Wanda are taken away.

**THE END**

**I hope you like this one. I'll update as soon as I think at something. Please Review.**


End file.
